Saving Grace
by Skywinglover
Summary: Thalia Grace goes missing one night. After unsuccessful attempts to find her, Artemis turns towards her brother Apollo for help. He personally delivers a prophecy which sends A child of Hermes, Ares, and newly found Demigod Adelaide Morrison on a quest to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has come to me, so I decided to write it down! So uh yeah! :)**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Thalia Grace never strayed to far from camp when she hunted. She certainly never stayed gone this long. Thalia had went hunting by herself Wensday Afternoon. The three wolves she had taken with her had wandered back into the Hunters Of Artemis's camp early Thursday morning. That was two days ago. Artemis's Lieutenant disappearance had startled the sisterhood. Artemis became desperate, so much so that she called on her brother, Apollo for help. After explaining what happened, Apollo said he could handle it. He promised her he would have her Lieutenant back soon enough. Artemis hoped he was right._

* * *

Present Day

Wensday, October 13 2017 will forever be remembered as the day I officially lost my mind.

My name is Adelaide Phoebe Morrison. My life has always been on the strange side, but it really went down hill after my grandmother was murdered in front of my face.

I was eight years old, I had stayed home from school because of a stomach virus. My mother couldn't get out of work that day, so my Grandmother stayed with me. I laid on the couch and watched TV. Then the door burst open, anda huge snake women burst  
/in. My grandmother shreiked and told me to run. But I was frozen in place.

" where Is ssssssshe" The creature hissed. She came after me, and cornered me. I stood beside our dining room table. The snake women hissed as she leapt at me, but my grandmother threw herself in between us. She and the creature tumbledaround, the  
/creature won. I watched in horror as my grandmothers body became limp. The snake woman stood up, I instinctively reached for the nearest object that could do damage. That nearest object just so happened to be a empty candle holder thathada  
pointy edge.

I was shaking, what was happening, what kind of hallucination was this. The monster did not give me time to think before it lept intobattle.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, I managed to dodge the first few strikes of her spear. I had decided that the monster was infact a _her._ But I had no idea what I was doing, Her spear grazed my arm. Though the cut wasn'tdeep, pain throbbeddown  
my arm and all throughout my body. I looked at my wound, the sight of blood startled me, I lost my focus and the monster took advantage of my stunned position and knocked me off my feet.

I struggled to get up, but the snake women had me pinned to the ground. Her putrid breath in my face. Her slimy claws grasping my arms. I tried to call out for help but my voice failed me.

" sssssso, little Demigod, are you prepared to meet your demise." She hissed.

I, however, was not prepared to meet my demise. Strength coursed through my veins as I managed to somehow kick the creature in the shin. She jumped back. Suddenly remembering the pointy candle holder in my hand. I jumped upand took my opportunity.  
/ With every bit of force in my eight year old body, I stabbed the creature in the gut. She shreiked as she crumpled to the floor and exploded into yellow dust.

The room was silent except for raspy breathing coming from the corner of the room. There lying in a pool of her own blood, was my grandmother.

I rushed to her side. " Granny, please, you'll be okay, just let me call an ambulance." I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I knew she wouldn't be okay. I had read somewhere that the chances of you living after loosing twoor so liters  
of blood werevery slim. The amount of blood surrounding my Granny looked a like a lot more than two liters.

" They'll come for you. They always come for our kind. I wished it wasn't true... I wish you weren't one of us" She said in a voice that was just above a whisper. I couldn't believe she was still conscious.

"What is 'our kind' " I asked.

Her breathing became labored, blood rimmed the edge of her lips. " Adalaide, there was a reason your middle name was Phoebe. I suggested it." She paused and started coughing. There was blood coming out of her mouthnow." Your father... Phoebe...

phrophecy... don't let them get you... there is a place... for our kind, you'll be safe." She rasped. She drew in a shaky breath and her eyes glazed over, and she exhaled, but she didn't inhale again.

Ever since then, I had continued to see strange things. More snake women, creature's with wings, creatures with multiple heads. My mom sent me to a Psychologist every week. I told my Psychologist about the monsters I sawand she  
wrote down notes

on her clipboard.

Once, as I sat outside the Psychologist, Dr. Winters office afterone of our weekly visits, I heard her taking about how these "monsters" I was seeing was just my minds way of dealing with my Grandmothers death, my imagination alternatingrealityto  
fit into a perspective that I could understand. But the thing was, I didn't understand.

Every time I saw a monster I convinced myself they weren't real, and that I was slowly becoming crazy. That's why when a half goat man cameand took me away to a camp for freaks, I "officially" became crazy.

I was walking from my house to my school, which was just across the street. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a canine growl behind me. I slowly turned around just as the biggest, blackest dog I'd ever seen tackled meto the ground.

I almost instantly found my strength, I managed to throw the dog off me with amazing strength. The monstrous dog skidded into the dirt. He got up, though, and shook his head as he prepared for another charge.

Unfortunately, my superhuman strength left me as soon as it found me.

But, as it turns out I didn't need it, somewhere across the street, someone started playing... reed pipes? I had never heard of them, but for some odd reason I knew exactly what they were.

Vines started growing from the ground and started wrapping around the huge dogs feet. It growled and tried to bite them, but the faster the music was played the thicker the vines grew, until they completely encased the dog.

" I got her, Nico, she's safe. Get ready toshadow travel!" A voice yelled from across the street.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of** _ **Saving Grace.**_ **Please review, I will be giving out virtual cookie's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second post in the last hour! Help! Oh and I just got my DNA checked, and it turns out I'm not Rick Riordan, so I don't own PJO.**

* * *

The Next thing I knew, a ghostly pale boy in all black cloths, a tall girl with dark hair and ferocious eyes wearing Roman armor and a purple cape were approaching me. Behind them ran a short middle aged guy with... goatlegs... and horns?

"Wait up,cupcakes!" He yelled as he ran after his companions.

"Hello, Adelaide, I'm Reyna, and This is Nico" The girls with the ferocious eyes said. Her voice was smooth like silk and calm, even though a car-sized dog had just been smothered in vines.

" I'm Coach Hedge, your Satyr travel companion!" The goat man said, panting and out of breath.

" Satyr, what is that? And where am I traveling to." My voice was surprisingly steady considering what had just happened.

" To Camp Half-Blood, of course. That's were your kind go to train" Hedge replied, as if this was totally obvious.

There is was again, those words "your kind" the same words my grandmother had used. I didn't have time to ask my grandmother what it meant, but I could ask these guys, who ever they were.

" What do you mean by My Kind?" I asked hesitantly.

" He means Demigods. Children of Mortals and Olympian Gods" The pale boy, Nico, explained.

I let my jaw hang. Here were these random people, telling me I was a Demigod, a child of a freakin' God, and I believed them, For some, sick, twisted reason, I beleived them.

" Like, the Greek Gods" I wondered.

" Yep, me and Reyna are also Demigods. Camp Half-Blood is a Safe Haven for us. No monster attacks, you can train and learn about the Gods and Goddesses." Nico explained.

" But, to get to safety, you need to come with us. We won't hurt you, we want to help-" Reyna started, but I'd already made up my mind.

" okay" I said. I could tell they had donethis before, and by the look on their faces, that was not the usual answer.

" Are you sure, Cupcake?" Goat dude asked. I nodded. I wanted to go to this camp, I wanted to be with people like me, however strange they were. I'd read about Greek Mythology a little a couple years ago. Demi gods were thechildren of Gods and their  
/mortal lovers. I'd seen enough monsters to believe it, and now, it all made sense.

" Well, um, Nico here is going to shadow travel us to just outside the camp borders." Reyna said. She looked at me in a peculiar way, like she didn't trust me.

" Erm, Shadow Travel?" I asked.

" Yeah, I'll explain later. It'll feel like your face is being ripped off at first, but just hold on, tight." Nico answered.

Reyna grabbed one of Nico's hand and Hedge grabbed the other. Reyna offered me her free hand, and I took it.

We ran together into a... wall. Yep, a wall. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead I was met with a cold feeling, itsounded like many people were screaming screams of Agony, sadness, hatred, anddespair all at once

right in my ear. The air smelt putrid and I felt like someone was spinning me in one of those swivel chairs at a hundred miles an itsuddenly stopped and my feet touched solid ground.

I opened my eyes.I had to squint so theycould adjust to the sudden sunlight. I felt like vomiting, but I wasn't as bad as Nico. As soon as we landed he collapsed. Reyna and Coach Hedge managed to catch him beforehe hit the ground though.

Reyna pulled a golden flask out of her pocket and twisted of the lid. She hurriedly dropped a few drops of golden liquid into his mouth.

Nico groaned and sat up. Reyna ushered him to stand, and he did, shakily at first put he eventually regained his composure.

"Where in the Hades are we?" Coach Hedge asked.

" I might have underestimated the jump. We should be right outside the camp." Nico replied. I took this opportunity to get my bearings. We "landed" on the side of a potholed road in a wooded area. I looked around the only noticeablelandmark was

a tall pine tree on top of a small hill about a hundred yards away.

" Theres Thalia's Pine Tree." Reyna pointed to it. She started walking towards it, when the worst possible thinghappened.

We heard a ferocious roar, not unlike a lions. Than, just across the road, a huge monster appeared. The monster had the body of a lion with a scorpion like tail. It's most terrifying feature, however, was its human likehead with a mouth that could  
/easily swallow my petite body whole.

" The Manticore." Reyna whispered. At the sound of its name. The Manticore roared again showing us three rows of razor sharp teeth.

Reyna pulled out her gold sword, Nico drew a jagged blade, black as night. Coach Hedge just pulled a baseball bat out of no where and started waving it around like a mad man, or mad goat.

I felt vulnerable without a weapon, Reyna seemed to notice this. She pulled out a long, golden dagger and handed it to me.

The dagger felt cold and heavy in my hand. I had no idea how to use it, but I didn't think it was thetime to ask. I just really hoped this camp didn't expect all new campers to come pre-trained in the weapons wielding department.

"The most dangerous creature in Mythology. It can devoure a man whole. No one is supposed to be able to survive an encounter with it." Nico said in a grim voice.

"Well, cupcake, I'm all about doing the impossible" Goat dude said, and with that he charged into battle.

Nico, Reyna, and I charged after him. Nico and Reyna sliced and stabbed with fury. Hedge whacked the creature over and over again vigorously. I stayed out of the battle as much a possible. But, when the Manticoreknocked Reyna aside, he came straight  
/towards me. Nico ran to help, but the Manticore was on my tail immediately.

I dodged claws and tried stabbing with the dagger. I stabbed straight into the creaturesshoulder blade. It roared in fury. The Manticore raised his huge claws andswatted meaway like a bug.

I sailed through the air and landed fifteen yards away with and painful thud, and crack. My shoulder exploded in pain, I was almost blinded.I struggled to my feet and retrieved the dagger fromthe ground. I limped over to the battle.  
I didn't have time to assess the situation before my instincts kicked in and I all I saw was a blur.

I couldn't tell what I was slicing into, all I could think about was the intense pain in my shoulder and killing this monster.

At one point, I felt sharp claws cut into my skin. I could feel blood trickling down my leg. It just fanned the flames of my fury.

I became a whirlwind of slicing and dicing. I heard a fatal shreik as my dagger stabbed down. The Manticore exploded into dust, coating me in the yellow monster residue.

I looked around. Nico was nursing a terrible looking cut to his arm. Reyna had been knocked unconscious. Coach Hedge was running around yelling to invisible monsters and waving his bat around.

I sat on the ground. I had been cut in my leg just below my knee, I gash went down my leg towards my ankle. It was gushing blood. My shoulder was still throbbing. I was so tired, or maybe it was blood loss. Whatever itwas, it caused me to collapse  
into the grass, in the shade of a huge pine tree.

* * *

Really hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Tell me what you think. Will post soon, probaly tonight, I'm in love with this story.


End file.
